


Demons

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Fictional Religion & Theology, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: "I don't trust demons, Wherever you go disaster strikes.""I could say the same about you humans."~•~•~Oneshot/Drabble





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun oneshot. ;)
> 
> FYI
> 
> This religion is referenced off of Christianity, but is never explicitly stated as Christianity.

Curfew is now set in motion.

Ventus disliked curfew. He wanted to stay up until the sun settled well over the mountain tops and the streetlights came on, but alas it was not that simple. Curfew was 8 p.m sharp, and there were no exceptions to this rule. The neighborhood never looked more _dead._ Abandoned red balls left on the driveways of locked up houses, forgotten to the world. Well at least until tomorrow, when the sun rose and everyone was waking up in a bittersweet haze. Unlocking their doors and counting how many people went missing in the inky darkness.

"Ven! Inside now!" Terra called from the kitchen, Ventus knew the sturdy brunette was preparing the candles for tonight. He could smell the wax and brunt sage wafting outside of the lit up house.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming!" Ven took one last look at the desolate neighbor, and hurried inside. Father Eraqus was a middle aged man who was very kind to everyone, offering light to everyone in a time of darkness. All he hoped for was that Terra, Aqua and of course Ven followed in his footsteps. Eraqus had noticeable wrinkles when he smiled, and a unruly set of eyebrows, his face was sculpted although scarred from many battles against the demons. (Eraqus hated talking about it, always steering the conversation away to another topic).

"Ven, do you want to tell me about your day?" The man questioned the boy in a friendly manner, his hands expertly dousing four silver chained crucifixes into Holy Water. Eraqus looked up when Ven did not answer, he frowned and set the crosses down in the bowl of water... Just plain water, it did not look very holy... What was so special about this water? The man firmly placed his hands on Ventus's shoulders, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Well I stayed here all day, you know that. Er-- School was canceled, because Trillian Muyie is dead. I don't know why everyone is so shocked about it, the demons got him simple as that. He went looking for trouble and found it." Eraqus removed his hands, the man's eyes are like cut crystal's. Dangerous and sharp. Aqua shouts from the stairs, her mouth deepened it's frown.

"We don't know that Ven! He could have survived... Are you giving up faith?" The young woman is awaiting his answer, but Ven does not give a clear response. He shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

_Am I giving up faith?_

"We will talk about this tomorrow," Eraqus interrupted. Aqua stared at the man with faint annoyance, Ven could see that mind numbing irritation in her eyes and twitching mouth. "For now we have to prepare, it's beginning to get darker sooner meaning the demons will be able to prey upon the land quicker." Everyone was tense. Now that Trillian Muyie was gone the neighbourhood was on edge, quite frankly Ven though the kid brought it upon himself.

_"_ _I'm_ _going to be the best priest, and I'm going to kill all the demons. You'll see you lowlifes."_

_"My Grandfather was the high priest and I'm gonna be one too, I'm not_ _afraid_ _of the demons, or the dark like you wussies!"_

_"I'm--"_

Dead. Ventus thought. You're dead so it doesn't matter now does it? You can't be the best priest, and you can't show us up anymore. Ventus almost wanted to laugh, but he refused to bask in the blood of that improper, terrible boy. He recalls Mrs. Muyie getting on her knees and _begging_ God why he took her child. It was comical, I mean it happened right in the middle of the street--- begging and pleading like she had no sense. 

Eraqus made Ven turn his head away from the mental breakdown of the once proud woman. _"Do not be prude Ven, turn avert your eyes."_

The boy remembered thinking that if Trillian really did get taken by the demons, he wouldn't be singing songs with that angels, he would have been dragged straight into the fiery depths of---

"Ven help me nail these windows shut," Terra calls.

The blonde peers over at the strong youth. The brunette let's out a shakey breath, as he lines the nail up to the wood. "Hold that side," Terra commands positioning the wood just right so the any chances of the darkness infecting the house was low.

"Like this?" Ventus questioned. The boy struggles with the wood, his short stature not really helping accomplish his desired goal. Terra grunts in response, his mouth holding extra nails. He lined the hammer with the rusted nail and starts to plunge the nail deeper into the wood. Ven watched, entranced with the movements. Finally, Terra hops down from the stool and grabs the duct tape. 

"Thanks Ven."

"Anything to help."

Terra smiled perfectly, it left Ven feeling fuzzy and warm. All the unwanted thoughts of the Muyie boy were gone. Ven takes in the details of Terra's chiseled face. Dark brows, unwavering eyes, lively blue eyes that seemed to shout ' _L_ _ook at me. I want you to look at me.'_

Terra moved a strand of Ven's hair away from his face. His hands are warm. "You should go help Aqua upstairs," Terra whispered into his ear. Ven watches the youth pull away, the warmth emitting from him, vanishing.

 Ven breathes out the gulp of air he was holding captive. Everything always ends so soon. Too soon. The fumbling youth sighs and audibly swallows. "Y-Yeah," Ventus choked out, "I think I should." They're awkward, not knowing what unfamiliar feeling in they're chest was. Both so young. _So awkward._ Ventus hopes that Eraqus did not catch sight of their interaction.

 _"Your hunger for each other will be your downfall. You are too young, and too_ _stupid!_ "

_Ven cries._

Ventus finds Aqua hammering wood over the hallway window, near the upstairs bathroom. He sucks in a breath and approaches her.

"Hey, Aqua you need any help up here?" The woman is hammering the wood down so violently. Her mouth  gritted in anger. Her whole body racking into the blows; Face constricted with volatile energy.

            "No thanks," She spits out through clenched teeth.

"You sure?" The hammering stopped. Her eyes are heavy, like they can see through Ventus's lies, deceit and sin. Aqua was the best priestess in training, she would become a Holy Priestess. Probably sooner than Ven or Terra. Ventus flinches as the woman points the hammer fluidly at the boy.

"I know that you and Terra were doing that touch-y feel-y stuff again, you know you can't do that right? It's against your priesthood. Against your dedication to fight the demons---"

"I _know,"_ Ventus seethes, "It's hard okay, not everyone can be a perfect star class student like yourself." The boy shakes with anger. He turns on his heel, and he thundered downstairs. If Aqua didn't need help wouldn't badger her.

The first thing Ven notices is Eraqus is praying over a salt bag, the mineral is said to have protective qualities. Ventus thought it was bullshit, but he had been doing this long enough to know they would sprinkle the fine dust on every doorway in the house and then around their beds.

"Is everything in order upstairs Ven?" Eraqus questions, handing the boy his crux. Ventus just nods and takes the silver cross, bringing the chain over his head letting it settle there on his chest. Terra joins the duo breaking the extreme silence.

"Everything is accounted for down here," Terra reported. Eraqus hands the boy his sliver crux with a faint smile.

"Of course, thank you Terra. Now would you mind spreading the salt? I have important matters to attend to." Terra nods complacently, the older man takes the bag of salt from his side and hands it to Terra. Ven can't help, but see the tremor in the older man's hands. Terra and Eraqus set off their different ways, leaving Ven alone in the living room. Eraqus is starting to light the candles.

 It gets late, soon enough. Everyone is gathering in the kitchen, tired and weary from their work. "I hope you all enjoy your rest, and I _will_ see you tomorrow." Eraqus lays a soft, but firm hand on both Terra and Aqua's shoulders. He notices how both of them have changed into comfortable, fuzzy clothes pajamas. Ven stays in his clothes from earlier, seeing no point in changing, now that sleep was minutes away.

They trudge upstairs as if going off to war. Deliberately slow, detesting having sleep. Ven watched the doors in the hallway close one by one, and he grips his candle firmly, unwilling to let his light burn out. Ven closes his own door, and he slinks into the bed and makes sure his limps are within the salt circle.

                 His mind drifts and he falls comatose.

                 ~•~•~  
           

It starts with a scratching.  
 

A low curious scratching sound, that is so loud in Ventus's ears. The boy opens his eyes and is met by the impending darkness; His candle has been snuffed out. Ven fumbles quick to relight the wax. The old silver lighter tumbles from his hands and makes a harsh thump on the ground just outside the protective circle... Ventus let's a pained gasp out. He reaches over the bed, struggling to get the lighter back.  He stretches as far as he could go.

 _"Fuck,"_ Ven mutters underneath his breath. A shallow warm breath is against his finger tips, Ventus recoils taking his hand away from the lighter. It's pure black in the room, without the candle the darkness swallows up the room. Ven shakes in fear. His eyes a wide mess of emotion.

_There's something staring at me through the darkness._

Goosebumps rose on the back of his neck, a thumbing pit appeared in his stomach. Ven let his hand usher the pit away, letting the weight fill the void of butterflies there. The youth crawls underneath the covers, knowing that the darkness was still there staring back at him. He was too scared to check again, too scared to realize his mistakes. Ven feels a cold hand reaching out for him, but soon the hand retracts and hisses fill the room.

 _"_ Word of advice. _Pretending to sleep_ _ **never**_ _works kid."_ The voice is sultry, the face of a demon is always a pleasant one. It helps _lure_ people into their death. Ventus throws the blanket off him, and brandishes his crux at the thing talking through the void. He sighs Only finding the darkness. Ventus turns around violently, figuring the demon would be behind him, but no. Vanitas s around, slowly relaxing. Instead.

It's in front of him----

It's not stepping in the prayer circle, actually it's quite put off by it. The demon's frown desperately clings to his sharp features. The demon takes the face of a boy. One with spikey unkempt black hair and a wolfish soft face. Golden eyes peer at him from the abyss, they make the boy look inhumane, the only offset about the boy. Those were the eyes of a demon.

"What powerful prayer salt." The demon attempts to place his hands over the circle, but his skin sizzles and pops. He hisses again and pulls away. He slyly smiles at Ven, "Worth a shot."

"D-Demon?" The boy asked.

"Yeah?" His teeth are pointed at the front. "I'm Vanitas. What's your name?" The demon looks hopeful, almost as if he's craving a response from the boy. His eyes trace over Ventus like he's dinner. The youth gulps and feels a heaviness set on his chest.

"Never give your name to a demon, that is rule number one. I wasn't born yesterday," Ven sneers. The demon looks vexed by this stubbornness. "Your name is Vaintas huh? Nice to know." The demon's nostrils flare with anger. Then, his eyes glimmer with a mischievous flame behind them. He disappears, blending into the shadows.

"I can give you whatever you want Ven. Only if you step out of the enchantment circle," Vanitas' disembodied voice whispers. Ven blows a raspberry in the direction of the demon. "Think about it, whatever you want. Maybe even... Terra?" Ven looks up in horror shooting the demon a disgusted look.

 "How do you know his name demon?!" Vanitas cackles. He disappears into the shadows again. Ventus looks around the room trying to spot any glimmer of gold.

 "Easy he gave in to the demons plaguing him. He gave in to his darkness. So why can't you?" Vanitas licks his jowls. "You smell so ripe." Ventus shivers in disgust. He thinks about curfew, Ms. Muyie, stupid preisthood... and looks at Vanitas with an expression of putrid hate.

 _Demons are the embodiment of sin. They destroy,_ _plague_ _and kill._ Ventus struggles with his anger.

" _Anger leads to pain, pain leads to suffering and suffering leads to sin."_

"I don't trust demons, Wherever you go disaster strikes."

"I could say the same about you humans." The demon looks up with the same temperamental anger.

"What---"

 "The savior died for you, and still you Humans go to war, still you Humans butcher and kill your own... Heh, still you Humans fester with sin. It was only a matter of time before the demons came from Hell to collect... And this time there is no angel is around to throw your sins into the river, there is no Savior to die for you. There is only darkness."

Vanitas chuckles darkly, "See you again tonight **Ventus**. Thanks for _understanding._ " The demon disappears and the candle light flickers back to life almost magically. Ven places a hand over his chest and lets out a broken sob. The darkness has infected him. A piece of him is missing. It takes hours for him to calm dow . When he does he lays back down against his pillow, but doesn't close his eyes.

Sleep escapes him.

           ~•~•~

 Morning comes around, Ventus helps take down the wood planks on the windows. Aqua is still giving him, and Terra the silent treatment, but Ventus  doesn't care. He can only think about the piece of his soul Vanitas hijacked. Once they finish around the house Eraqus brings them outside for their rounds and to check how many people died through the night. It's three in total. One of which is Fuu Jin.  Seifer Almasy is in the crowd, looking at Fuu's dead corpse. They cover her with a white blanket.

            He cries.

Ven looks over at the second body. It  was Trillian Muyie. He was found left on the edge of the neighborhood, just at the beginning of town where the brunt ' ** _You are now leaving Hallow Bastion.'_** Sign had been promptly placed. Ven looks at the boy's  uncovered body laying in the middle of the fountain court. His eyes are bulged and face contorted with a open mouthed smile. His once sun-kissed skin is a pale grey, as if someone or something sucked his soul out through a straw.

Ms. Muyie is so distraught it takes three people to drag her back into her house. She Sceams. 

Ven thinks he can hear her heart shatter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing exercise to get my mind reared up. If you want to chat or want to show me a fic idea, artwork, ect... I have stumbled upon Tumblr!  
> @c-4-ybaby. Come say hello!


End file.
